


Woven

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We are creatures of dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, I guess this can be the storyteller from Dreamember, Poetic Language, Writing, does this count as metaphorical???, humans are cryptids, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans





	Woven

 

     He watches in fascination, as her fingers wave across the air. Sometimes they fall down, dancing on nothingness like piano keys.

    As she does so, he sees pictures: stories, falling into place, event rolling into event. Adventure and emotion and those who are just living.

    He thinks it is magic.

    It is not.

    “Are you drawing?” He asks, for the movements could be her drawing the pictures he can see so clearly.

    But her voice, smooth, soothing - it is something ancient yet young but mature at the same time - has something like a laugh in it.

    _No. I am writing._

    And then he sees it; She is writing words in the air, weaving them together, sometimes typing them out, which is, to say, like playing music in its own right.

    She carefully placed letter to letter, word to word, on instinct alone. 

    And he understands.

    She is a storyteller.


End file.
